


Lucifer's Hands

by idonthavelungs



Series: Sammy writes about the devil [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idonthavelungs/pseuds/idonthavelungs
Summary: It’s not an obsession.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Sammy writes about the devil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670704
Comments: 9
Kudos: 189





	Lucifer's Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I'm starting 2020  
> Gonna be honest y'all idk when in the series this is supposed to be I just wanted to write some totally self indulgent porn  
> Also this fandom had like no hand kink and I was like damn okay imma fix that bc I'm desperate for that shit  
> Want something done right you gotta do it yourself

It’s not an obsession. Dan has had some pretty low points, but he’ll never stoop low enough to admit it’s an obsession. Dan can’t exactly pinpoint when it started, but lately he’s been completely fixated on Lucifer’s hands. He doesn’t mean to, but once he focuses on Lucifer’s hands he can’t seem to look away. Dan often finds himself lost in his own mind, as if Lucifer’s hands intoxicate him. 

One word comes to mind when it comes to Lucifer’s hands: powerful. Dan’s watched people shrink down in fear with Lucifer’s hand gripping them tight. Lucifer once sent a man through a window, one hand around the man’s throat for a split second before there was glass everywhere. 

It’s not just the power though, the simplest things done by Lucifer make Dan weak in the knees. He runs his thumb down the side of a file as he reads it and that shouldn’t be something that makes Dan’s mind go to sinful places. Even when he’s just taking a drink Dan can’t tear his eyes away, there’s something overtly sexual in the way Lucifer wraps his hand around that stupid fucking flask. Then of course there’s the piano. The way Lucifer’s fingers dance on the keys makes Dan’s mouth water.

He’s not obsessed and it’s not a problem. No one else has noticed and he’s had no issues. Eventually his infatuation will pass and he’ll laugh at his once frequent thoughts of Lucifer’s fingers in his hair, around his neck, running down his body. 

Maybe it’s becoming a small problem, considering he’s currently staring into Lucifer’s penthouse, trying to decide if he should step out of the elevator. His decision is made for him when Lucifer calls out, “Just come in already.” 

Lucifer is, of course, sitting at the bar with a glass in his hand. Another glass is in front of an empty seat and Dan takes the invitation. His eyes immediately drift to Lucifer’s hands against his own will, one is wrapped around the glass and the other is splayed just above his knee. Dan takes a sip from the glass and sighs at the warmth in his throat. Lucifer seems to be tracking Dan’s every move, he has to know Dan is staring at his hands.

Dan stands quickly, “I should go.”

“Why did you come here?” Lucifer asks. He stands and takes a step towards Dan.

“I don’t know,” he says and it’s the truth, he has no idea why he decided to come here. Dan feels like he’s trapped, he keeps looking everywhere but Lucifer as the man gets closer.

He just stands there, Lucifer’s stare burning through him. Dan keeps his attention on the floor, not wanting to look into those eyes and spill his guts. Apparently Lucifer has a different idea, he’s sure he stops breathing for a second as Lucifer brings his hand below Dan’s chin. Dan knows he’s fucked as soon as he meets the other man’s gaze, even more so when Lucifer doesn’t remove his hand. It’s bizarre honestly, his relationship with Lucifer has always been one of hatred and now here he is, letting Lucifer caress his face.

“Tell me Daniel,” the way his name sounds coming from Lucifer’s lips makes him shiver, “what is it you desire?” 

His brain is malfunctioning, there’s no way he’s misreading this. Lucifer’s thumb is running across his bottom lip and those eyes are seeing straight into his soul. Lucifer has to want this just as much as he does.

Dan’s speaking without even thinking, “I desire you.” It’s said weakly, he lacks control of his own words. He knows what’s he’s saying and he means it, but it comes out without him wanting it to. 

Lucifer gives him a questioning look and releases his hold on Dan’s chin. Lucifer gets close, their lips practically touching, “Would you like to be more specific?” 

Dan leans in for the kiss, their lips meeting briefly only for Lucifer to pull away. Dan has to force himself to not whimper, wanting to maintain some dignity. Lucifer starts taking steps towards Dan and he’s suddenly pressed against a wall. “Be more specific, Daniel.” His voice is deeper and in control, every word said right into Dan’s ear. 

“Your hands.” It comes out breathy and wrecked, Dan’s falling apart before anything even happens. He doesn't just crave this, he needs it.

“My hands?” Lucifer questions. His hands move from where they were resting on Dan’s hips, one hand slips underneath the back of his shirt and rests just above his jeans, the other comes up to cup his cheek. Lucifer kisses him, it’s hot and wet and desperate. Lucifer presses him harder into the wall and Dan feels like he might cry. Lucifer moves his hand down to squeeze Dan’s ass, slotting his knee between Dan’s legs.

Lucifer pulls away from the kiss, but Dan doesn’t even get the chance to miss it because Lucifer presses his middle and forefinger against his lips. Dan opens his mouth to accept the fingers, closing his lips around them. He runs his tongue along the fingers, sucking them deeper. He grabs Lucifer’s wrist, maintaining eye contact as he pulls off the fingers with an obscene pop. He drags the fingers across his lips, making them shine with his saliva. 

Lucifer swears under his breath and grips at Dan’s side with his other hand. Dan kisses along Lucifer’s palm, moving over to his thumb and scraping his teeth against it. He sucks the thumb in his mouth and leaves it glistening, placing a kiss to the tip of it.

Lucifer takes his hand back, using both hands to grip Dan’s ass. Lucifer pushes against his hip, groaning at the friction. Lucifer kisses Dan’s pulse point, nipping at his neck, Dan’s definitely going to have beard burn for everyone to see. Dan gasps at the feeling of teeth on his neck, his dick twitching at the idea of Lucifer marking him.

They continue to desperately grind against each other, soft moans coming from both of them. Lucifer kisses him again, drinking in any contact he can get. Dan gets a good look at him, he looks completely wrecked, sweaty and panting, chasing his orgasm; Dan comes at the sight. Lucifer isn’t far behind, he bites Dan’s shoulder as he comes in his pants.

Dan leans his head back against the wall, he hadn't expected his night to end up like this, but he's not complaining. He finally knows what Lucifer’s hands feel like on him, and there's no way he's ever letting that go.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe one day I'll stop posting anonymously but today is not that day   
> Update: 03-20-20 I decided to make it public! I guess I feel confident enough to connect it to my profile


End file.
